Augenblick
by renarxher
Summary: Miyoshi tidak punya sembilan nyawa —tapi ia selamat dari batang baja yang menghujam abdomennya. Ia sadar, sehebat apapun kalkulasinya, Ia tetap tidak bisa menghindari taksir Tuhan. Ia buta —Ia dianggap telah tiada. AU! Didedikasikan untuk #EyesVoiceHear


**_Augenblick_**

 **Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

* * *

Badai berderu.

Dengan suasana serupa kala itu, walau tanpa selongsong peluru maupun teriakan pilu manusia yang meregang nyawa di dalam kereta dulu.

Beku.

Setumpuk salju berhambur dari atap –tersapu angin lalu. Hampir menutupi sebagian jendela di dekat pintu. Bukan lagi langit biru –matanya melayu.

Tidak ada lagi kerlingan manipulasi disana –tidak ada yang tersisa. Sepasang iris yang dulu sering menyalang sarkastik kini menyorot hampa.

Disabiliti indera –buta.

Mungkin ini karma, penghukuman atas kepercayaan kepada kepala ikan sarden yang dulu ia lontarkan. Mungkin juga hukuman, hidup kedua sebagai mata-mata tanpa penglihatan.

Mata-mata buta? Yang benar saja! Ia tidak mempunyai sembilan nyawa, ia tidak sekonyol itu untuk memilih masuk kedalam sarang serigala, kembali ke Jepang untuk kemudian berlayar lagi kebelahan dunia lain mencari informasi penting negara lawan.

Ia tidak tahu, perang sudah berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tangan kirinya meremuk secarik kertas surat yang dikirim Letkol Yuuki padanya tempo hari. Bibirnya terangkat sebelah, tawa satir –sedikit getir, lolos dari ceruk mungilnya –menertawai dirinya yang tidak lagi berguna. Ia kini hanya seonggok sampah tanpa label mata-mata yang dulu ia sandang.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk tiga kali. Ia berdiri –mengikuti tungkainya yang sudah hafal seluruh sudut rumah yang kini ia tinggali. Sedikit terheran, siapa gerangan yang datang di tengah badai seperti ini?

 _"Guten tag, Herr Maki,"_

Oh, mungkin koleganya.

Ia sudah terlalu naïf untuk berharap bahwa anggota _D-Agency_ yang datang.

Miyoshi menggeser tubuhnya kekiri, mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk.

Miyoshi tahu tamunya adalah seorang pria dewasa yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat dari indera pendengarannya. Miyoshi tahu jika tamunya sudah lama berjalan ditengah dinginnya badai salju dari deru nafasnya yang dingin –dan menggebu.

Keheningan berseteru –kontras dengan ramainya salju yang turun berkeroyok. Miyoshi hanya duduk diam didepan tamunya, segan memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Kembalilah ke Jepang. _D-Agency_ membutuhkanmu,"

Kedok lawan bicaranya terbuka –Sakuma. Sebagai tuna netra, Miyoshi harus hafal karakter suara orang-orang disekitarnya. Termasuk Sakuma, tidak pernah sedikitpun ia melupakan suaranya, kecuali ketika ia mengucapkan bahasa Jerman dengan pelafalan sebagus tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa,"

Sakuma menelisik. Wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu kini nihil arogansi. Suaranya melembut, tidak lagi setajam pisau belati. Tapi siapa tahu isi kepalanya, dia Miyoshi.

Miyoshi tahu ia sedang diteliti. Instingnya menajam sejalan dengan hilangnya indera penglihatannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, melengkungkan kurva. Ia menutup mata –mempertajam insting yang dia punya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membantu apa-apa disana,"

Suaranya tetap tegas dan penuh kepercayaan, kendati kedua hal tersebut sudah luntur dari sepasang netranya.

Sakuma terkekeh geli. Seingatnya, dulu, Miyoshi yang takabur tidak akan menganggap dirinya rendah seperti tadi. Ia akan balik menantang –bukannya mengelak pasrah.

"Kau yakin kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu?,"

"Pulanglah jika kau hanya ingin berdebat denganku,"

Atmosfer menjadi berat seketika. Sakuma mendengar suara Miyoshi yang bergetar. Sakuma merasa ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain, bukannya Miyoshi si mata-mata kelewat jenius.

"Miyoshi—"

"Sakuma _-san,_ pulanglah !"

Miyoshi hampir berteriak. Gelap.

"Sebenarnya aku juga segan datang kesini, Miyoshi. Aku hanya datang untuk memberikan sesuatu dari Letkol Yuuki. Ambillah,"

Sakuma berdiri, menyodorkan selembar amplop pada Miyoshi. Miyoshi mengangkat tangannya ke udara, bergerak kesana-kemari mencari tangan besar Sakuma. Seluruh penglihatannya adalah hitam, ia tidak tahu dimana tangan Sakuma sekarang, ia tidak tahu.

"Miyoshi—"

"Letakkan di meja, Sakuma _-san,_ "

Ia menunduk –lengannya lelah mencari.

"—ada apa dengan matamu?"

Miyoshi tahu, ia sudah tamat.

Sakuma kembali duduk diatas kursi. Ditatapnya lurus netra cokelat Miyoshi. Sementara Miyoshi masih setia bergumul dalam hening.

"Katakan padaku, warna bajuku. Katakan padaku, ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Aku sudah buta, Sakuma _-san_. Mata-mata buta sudah tidak dibutuhkan negaranya,"

Sakuma terbelalak. Miyoshi buta.

"Mata-mata yang buta dan prajurit garis depan yang kehilangan kaki kanannya, bukankah kita sama saja?"

"Aku dan kau berbeda, Sakuma _-san_ ,"

Bahkan ia sudah tidak berani mengucap kata kita sebagai pengganti ia dan dirinya.

"Kau pikir ini karma?"

"Aku sudah berkhianat pada Tuhan,"

Miyoshi masih ingat semuanya –ia, dengan kepercayaan yang sangat tinggi, menjalankan semua tugas yang Letkol Yuuki berikan padanya, bahkan sampai hampir membuat pria didepannya sekarang melakukan _harakiri_. Ia merasa bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa campur tangan Yang Mahakuasa –sampai insiden didalam kereta saat itu mengacaukan semua ideologinya.

Bukan miskalkulasi –hanya peringatan, mengingatkan bahwa ia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa melawan kehendak Tuhan.

Saat tubuhnya mati rasa, darah bersimbah dimana-mana, abdomennya terhunus batang baja, dan jiwanya hampir tertarik meninggalkan raga –ia mengingat Tuhan.

"Apakah kau akan menetap disini?"

"Mungkin, ya. Rumah ini nyaman dan dekat dengan gereja. Aku sudah hafal jalan menuju kesana. Biarkan manusia hina sepertiku membayar dosa-dosa yang telah dibuatnya,"

"Kau jadi melankolis, Miyoshi,"

Miyoshi tertawa rendah. Ia sadar, kebutaannya membawa banyak perubahan. Ia hanya tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Sakuma yang akan mengatakannya.

"Jepang kalah perang,"

Sakuma melanjutkan. Irisnya memindai ekspresi yang Miyoshi perlihatkan, entah topeng atau bukan, tapi Miyoshi hanya menerawang tanpa perasaan.

Dingin merasuk melalui sela-sela ventilasi. Sakuma menggigil, giginya gemeletuk. Miyoshi masih bergeming, seolah tubuhnya terpancang disana.

"Aku sudah lama menebaknya. Jepang terlalu menaati aturan yang tampak. Jadi, bukankah sekarang mata-mata sudah tidak diperlukan? Aku sudah dibuang,"

"Kau salah, Miyoshi. Letkol Yuuki belum membuangmu, ia menyuruhmu kembali,"

"Aku tidak mengatakan Letkol Yuuki membuangku. Aku membuang diriku sendiri. Miyoshi sudah lama mati,"

Sakuma berdecih.

"Bohong,"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai diriku, Sakuma _-san_. Jangan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan jika aku sedang berbohong,"

"Sorot matamu membuktikan kebohonganmu, Miyoshi,"

"Namaku Maki Katsuhiko. Dan mataku sudah tidak bisa membuktikan apapun lagi, mataku sudah tidak berfungsi,"

Sakuma kembali terdiam.

"Sakuma _-san_ , bisa aku minta tolong padamu untuk membacakan surat dari Letkol Yuuki? Aku tidak mungkin meminta Johan untuk membacakannya,"

Miyoshi merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas buram yang sudah tidak lagi berbentuk –efek pelampiasan emosi Miyoshi tadi. Ia meletakkan kertas itu diatas meja. Sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu dimana Sakuma.

Sakuma mengambilnya, kemudian melisankan satu per satu aksara yang tersurat disana.

 _"Miyoshi, kembalilah. Anggota_ D-Agency _belum mengetahui keadaanmu. Aku mengirimkan Sakuma kesana, mungkin akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Pulanglah, aku akan menjelaskan keadaanmu pada semuanya,"_

Miyoshi tersenyum.

" _Danke_ , Sakuma _-san._ Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Besok petang. Aku sudah membeli dua tiket. Pulanglah bersamaku, Miyoshi,"

Miyoshi menggeleng.

"Aku—"

"Maki, aku pulang. Eh, ada tamu?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Selamat datang, Johan. Ah, dia salah seorang temanku yang datang dari Jepang. Kebetulan, dia sudah akan pulang,"

"Kau tidak mengajaknya menginap? Badai masih berkecamuk di luar sana,"

Jika Johan sudah pulang, maka hari sudah petang, Miyoshi hafal.

"Tidak, Johan. Dia harus mengejar kereta menuju pelabuhan,"

Sakuma tidak mengerti bahasa Jerman.

"Aku mengatakan padanya kau akan segera pulang,"

Sakuma tersenyum miring. Miyoshi mengusirnya. Ia melepaskan mantelnya, kemudian berdiri, berjalan dengan tongkatnya menuju kearah Miyoshi. Kemudian mengenakan mantel itu kepadanya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Udara musim dingin disini terlalu dingin,"

Johan tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang.

 _"Auf wiedersehen, Herr_ Maki. _Sayounara_ , Miyoshi,"

Tapi Miyoshi mengerti keduanya.

" _Auf wiedersehen_ , Sakuma _-san. Arigatou,"_

Sakuma pergi.

* * *

"Sakuma _-san_ , kau sudah kembali? Ada kabar apa dari Miyoshi?"

Hatano adalah orang pertama yang merecoki Sakuma ketika ia kembali. Kelima anggota _D-Agency_ lainnya memilih mendengarkan dari belakang.

"Miyoshi sudah tiada,"

Kabar yang ia dapat dari Jerman, Miyoshi sudah mati—

Sakuma mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya pada tongkat.

"Ya. Miyoshi sudah tiada,"

—tetapi, Maki Katsuhiko masih hidup.

 **END**

T/L :

01) _Augenblick_ : Sekejap mata

02) _Guten tag, Herr_ Maki = Selamat sore,

03) _Danke_ : Terimakasih

04) _Auf wiedersehen_ = Selamat tinggal

05) _Sayounara_ = Selamat tinggal

06) _Arigatou_ = Terimakasih

A/N :

Karena episode 11 Joker Game hanyalah ilusi semata /plis tisu dirumah saya habis/. Ophelia itu masih hidup kok, kan ceritanya cuma nyemplung(?) ke sungai setelah nyanyi gitu ;-;

Didedikasikan untuk event #EyesVoiceHear .

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir! :)

 _Salam,_

 _renarxher_


End file.
